


Caught

by Kris675



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: Trish goes for a run in the woods to relax. When she tries to have some fun with herself, she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	Caught

Trish couldn't remember the last time she went hiking. Finally having the first day off of work for the longest time, she took the opportunity to go to her favorite hiking trail. It didn't matter it was almost winter, the chilled air leaving a light dusting of frost on the grass. She was finally happy to be out and about again, breathing in the crisp forest air instead of the smog of the city.

She loved this hiking trail since she was a kid and knew all the ways around. She even wandered off the path occasionally to find some unique places to sit and relax. One such place was a small lake just off the trail where nobody could see her. She sat on a rock, looking down at the water, ice crusting over the top of the waves near the shoreline. It was quiet, perfect, and just what she was looking for.

Trish knew she had to be quiet because if anyone else walked by they would surely hear her. She leaned back and unzipped her hoody, and then carefully pulled her tank top down to expose her large breasts. The air was so cold her nipples instantly hardened, and she smiled as she looked down at herself. She flicked her thumb against one, a quiet gasp escaping her throat as she did. This is just what she needed to relax.

Leaning back against a tree she made herself comfortable. Using both hands she grabbed her own breast, massaging her pale skin between her fingers. Her nipple stood tall on her breast, the pink rosy color contrasting her pasty skin that rarely saw the sunlight from spending so long cooped up in her office. Trish cradled her breast in her hands and lifted it up towards her mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue around her nipple, avoiding it at first, teasing herself. The hotness of her tongue made her chilled flesh break out into goosebumps and she loved it.

Finally, after enough teasing, she sucked her own nipple into her mouth, running her hot tongue around herself. She moaned onto her own sensitive nub and let one hand slide down her body. She wiggled it down into her stretch pants, she wore no underwear. Her fingers trailed along her flesh, tangling into the small patch of hair that sat on her pubic bone. Her fingers feathered out along her plump lips, feeling the wetness that was beginning to grow but once again teasing herself. She didn't want to give in to her own pleasure that easily, she wanted to draw it out longer. She spread her own lips, wanting so badly to feel someone's tongue on her, the yearning making her grow even more excited.

The rustling of the leaves nearby made Trish snap out of her daze. Quickly, she pulled her hand from her pants and zipped up her hoodie without bothering to tuck her tits back into her shirt. She frantically looked around, her heart racing, to see if anyone else was there. Under different circumstances, she would actually get off on being caught, but she couldn't be sure right now if she was being watched by some pervert, or by a park ranger that could have her arrested...

After seeing nobody around, Trish started to relax. She sighed heavily, her breath coming out as a hot mist in front of her. Work was making her too uptight, she had to start coming out here to relax more often. Just as she was about to unzip her jacket again, she saw something poking out from the water.

It looked like a little flower bud, pale green in color on a long, thick stem. How was a flower growing this late into the year? Had that been there before? As Trish watched the strange flower, it suddenly began to bloom. Pink petals drifted outward, a long, tendril-like stalk coming out of the middle of it. To Trish, it looked like a small lily.

A wonderful aroma wafted over to her, the smell of flowers so sickly sweet it made her head swim. Her skin began to tingle all over, goosebumps appearing not only from the cold. She was oddly calm as she watched the flower move again, the face of it turning towards her. Though fear did begin to prickle up her spine as it began lifting out of the water, the stem it was on growing longer and thicker the further out ti reached. The flower hovered close to Trish's face, the smell now so strong she couldn't think straight. She knew she should be scared, but she couldn't move from where she sat.

The flower got right up into her face and released pollen that made her fall backward. Quickly, the flower reached behind and caught her from falling, holding her up as her head lolled back lazily. She wasn't quite out of it, but she was so relaxed she could barely move. Slowly, her strength started coming back to her, and she tried to push the flower away, but it started snaking its way around her abdomen, holding her there tightly. More tentacle-like stalks appeared from the small lake, all with different sized flower buds at the ends.

They began wrapping around Trish's ankles, knocking off her running shoes as they did. Others began sliding up her shirt, circling around her stomach and pulling at the fabric. She gasped when she saw a smaller tentacle reach for her zipper, pulling it downwards until it came undone. She was lifted off the ground, more of the tentacles pulling her jacket off as they brought her over the freezing lake. Her tank top didn't come off as easily, as soon her shirt and bra were ripped off her body, dropping down into the water below.

Trish wanted to scream, but her body wouldn't let her. Whatever this thing sprayed into her face made her far too complicit. Her mind knew this was wrong, but her body burned. Feeling the tentacles tracing over her skin made her far more excited than her own hands did and she had no idea why. She wiggled to get free, but instead, they grew tighter. Her wrists were next to get wrapped up, more tentacles binding her and keeping her from thrashing about.

She should scream. Somebody would be bound to hear her, right? There had to be somebody nearby... The moment Trish opened her mouth to scream, a tentacle wrapped its way around her neck. It held on tight to her, not enough to keep her from breathing, but tight enough to fill her with fear. On the end of this one was another thick flower bud, but from the tip, it secreted this clear ooze that smelled faintly sweet. Before she could close her mouth again, it dove between her lips, coating her tongue with the ooze. It tasted far sweeter than it smelled, making her mouth go numb, and making her salivate far too much. It tasted oddly good to her, and as the ooze slid down her throat, it made her entire body warm.

Trish knew she should be feeling ashamed of herself, but the wet patch between her thighs was growing, and the heat between her legs was unbearable. She had an idea of what this creature was going to do with her, and she didn't want it to stop. Smaller tentacles began wrapping themselves around her large breasts, holding them both tightly and making her nipples stick straight out. Her head was still pulled back so she couldn't see what was going on, but she felt everything.

At the end of the two tentacles, the flower buds bloomed, the pink petals opening just enough to capture her nipples between them. The thin stalk in the center of the flower teased her nipples as the buds tugged and sucked at her skin. Hot pleasure throbbed over her sensitive skin and Trish moaned against the bud between her lips. As she did, it began moving, thrusting shallowly into her mouth, coating her tongue with more of the ooze and stretching out her throat.

Tentacles wrapped around her thighs, pulling them far apart. The next ones weren't gentle as they grabbed the fabric between her legs and ripped it apart, exposing her hot cunt to the cold air, causing her entire body to shutter. Trish's pussy throbbed, longing to be touched by this horrific creature, but it made her wait. Instead, a thick tentacle with a large bulb got close enough to her folds that she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She tried to desperately wiggle her hips closer, but they held her so tightly she could barely move.

A long, thin tendril came out of the tip of the bulb and slid along her, from her asshole to just below her clit. Trish would have screamed if she wasn't being throat fucked at that moment. The tendril ran along her lips, teasing her holes, giving her just enough stimulation to keep her toes curled, but not enough to make her cum. By now, Trish was sweating with everything that was being done to her and she wished so badly for a release she wasn't sure this creature would give her.

The creature refused to touch her clit, much to Trish's dismay. Instead, she felt the tendril prod at her hole, dipping into her pussy before sliding back out to tease her puckered asshole. It came back to her dripping cunt and then dove deep into her, teasing over her inner walls, fluttering over her G-spot, making her go insane with the not-enough pleasure.

A smaller bud approached her clit, and she finally felt warm petals dance over her sensitive skin. It sucked her clit into the blub, forming a seal around it, and another tendril began playing with as it sucked on her the same as it did to her nipples. The pleasure suddenly washed over Trish's body and was too much to bear. Her body convulsed, as she moaned against the tentacle in her mouth, pleasure hitting her wave after wave as her tits and clit were sucked on by these strange flowers. Her body tried to thrash against the tentacles, but she couldn't move. She was forced to ride out this powerful orgasm as the creature refused to let up.

Just as her body was beginning to calm down, two tentacles pulled at her lips, exposing her pussy even more to the cold air. A third, impossibly thick tentacle positioned itself right in front of her and sprayed her with that same, sweet ooze. In an instant, her body was on fire again, the pleasure she felt reigniting, causing her to cry out. Her body was hot again, just as much as before she came. What was this doing to her?

The ooze seeped into her hungry cunt and down to her asshole, relaxing the muscles and making her tingle. The thick tentacle then pushed forward into her, stretching out her pussy so much thanks to the ooze. Trish saw stars for a moment as a new pleasure took over her body. The thrusts started out slow and shallow before building to a faster, deeper pace. The pleasure she was feeling was beginning to be too much, and Trish felt herself grow closer and closer to her edge once again.

Another, smaller, bud poked at her asshole teasing her hole, and Trish lost it. The orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and it felt like her entire body was crumbling apart. As she was so wracked with pleasure, the bud pressed into her asshole, pushing past her tight ring and penetrated deep. Trish's eyes rolled back into her head, the orgasm becoming much more intense now that the smaller tentacle started pistoning into her ass. Her body shook against the tentacles, refusing to let up until her body was so exhausted from the orgasm all she could do was hang there lifelessly. The thrusting slowed to almost a stop. Trish's body was so used and tired at that point, her muscles were sore and a thin sheen of sweat coated her body. Her entire being throbbed from the pleasure, and she wondered if this thing was finally done with her...

Of course, it wasn't. The vine around her neck loosened, and as it did, it shot more ooze down her throat. She gulped down the sweet fluid and felt her body once again burst into life. The exhaustion melted away, her body once again hot and begging for more. But just as soon as she once again yearning to be fucked, the tentacles removed themselves from her pussy and ass, leaving her empty and wanting. She tried to wiggle her hips but couldn't. The sucking on her tits and clit started back up again and she moaned against the tentacle still in her mouth. Suddenly, it thrust again, penetrating deeper into her throat to the point where she couldn't even make any more noise.

Just then, a much thicker tentacle prodded at her asshole, and Trish was more than willing to let it in. The bud was met with almost no resistance as it slid into her ass and started fucking her senseless. As it was fucking her, it was releasing more and more of the ooze until it was dripping out of her, making such a lude noise she was sure someone would hear if they were around, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was her next release, wanting something inside her pussy, needing to cum again and again.

Despite her cunt being left alone, dripping, wanting, Trish could feel herself grow close as her clit was attacked by the flower, and her asshole completely ravaged. To her surprise, though, she felt more slim tendrils dance around her pussy lips, fluttering against them. Her walls spasmed, needing something inside her. When they stretched her lips open, her body was more than ready for what was coming next.

A tentacle, thick and leaking ooze, slid forward and pressed tight into her little hole. It slipped in with little resistance and she almost came right there. It thrust into her hard and fast, making her entire body bounce against her restraints. Trish's mind was blank at this point, knowing nothing in the world other than the pleasure she was experiencing. As she was being fucked, the smaller tendrils slid along her outer folds and dipped into her pussy and ass occasionally, giving her the extra effect of being touched absolutely everywhere.

Trish was losing her mind, and just as she felt herself about to cum for the third time, the trusting got faster. The sudden ferocity in strokes sent her violently over the edge, and she felt herself cum harder than anything before. Her body was engulfed in waves of fire over and over again as the tentacles never let up, causing her to blackout for seconds at a time before coming back to reality, only to be once again engulfed in pleasure. The relentless pounding only grew faster and faster, causing the orgasm never to subside, getting so much more intense until her body couldn't handle it anymore.

Trish felt an odd sensation as she suddenly squirted all over the tentacles that were attacking her. Her orgasm literally ripping through her body, her juices spraying everywhere as the pressure in her belly subsided with her orgasm. As this happened, she suddenly felt every tentacle inside her get hotter until they all erupted at once, coating her insides with so much ooze it was leaking out of all of her holes. She came once more, squirting, mixing her own juices with the wonderful ooze.

The tentacle that was in her mouth pulled out, shooting itself over her chest and stomach. Once fully coated in this monster's seed, it finally let her down. Laying her back against the rock it picked her up from, she felt the tentacles slowly slide off her body, out of her holes, leaving her comfortably full of its sweet ooze. The tentacles slid away, pulling themselves back into the water of the lake until they were gone.

Trish just lay there, breathing heavily as her mind slowly tried to make sense of what just happened to her. She knew, though, she would have to come back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, come hang out with me over on my Twitter! I'm at: @KrisPS675


End file.
